Genèse
by Tommaso
Summary: Lestrade & Sherlock, une histoire improbable qui ne date pas d'hier. Comment deux personnalités aussi différentes ont pu se rencontrer ? Slash


Ayant littéralement craqué sur Lestrade, j'ai décidé d'écrire sa probable rencontre avec Sherlock. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira et vous paraîtra possible ! Merci pour vos agréables commentaires sur les précédents récits !

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Installé dans son impeccable bureau, face à la table où pas une seule agrafe ne venait perturber l'ordre établi dans les fournitures, l'inspecteur Lestrade s'affairait à son dossier. D'un œil curieux, il étudiait le jeune homme qui était au centre des dernières conversations de Scotland Yard. Les cheveux bouclés, noirs de jais, il était aussi mince que pâle, aussi intimidant que fascinant. A l'évocation de son nom, le policier sourit, reconnaissant que cette étrange combinaison collait parfaitement au physique particulier de ce garçon.  
>- Sherlock Holmes, né le 5 novembre 1982. Soit… Vingt-quatre ans, s'étonna légèrement Lestrade en rédigeant les précédentes informations sur son ordinateur.<p>

Aux côtés de l'odieux suspect se tenait un homme au physique ordinaire mais aux manières si élégantes qu'il lui paraissait appartenir à un autre monde. Mycroft Holmes, frère aîné de la bête curieuse du commissariat, fixait d'un œil inquisiteur son cadet. Résolu à s'adresser à celui qui semblait exercer un minimum d'autorité sur le responsable de ce chaos, l'inspecteur hésita longuement sur la formule à adopter :  
>- Si nous nous trouvons ici… C'est parce que votre frère, Mr. Holmes, s'est introduit illégalement sur une scène de crime ce matin. Après avoir légèrement secoué deux de mes collègues, il s'est exclamé que nous étions sur la mauvaise piste et que nous étions de sombres… idiots.<br>- Imbéciles, corrigea le jeune homme, agacé de voir ses propos déformés de la sorte. Un coup sec de parapluie sur le pied le fit immédiatement taire.

Au terme d'un regard noir que lui adressa Mycroft, Sherlock reprit une argumentation plus posée :  
>- Vous étiez totalement à côté de la plaque.<p>

Offusqué, l'inspecteur céda à la familiarité pour gronder l'insolent :  
>- Dans ce cas, je t'en prie ! Tu as sûrement la solution à notre problème, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ce n'est pas un parent qui a commis ce meurtre. Il aurait eu tout le loisir de trouver un autre souvenir de cette victime !

Les yeux noisette de l'inspecteur s'écarquillèrent, surpris de cette nouveauté :  
>- Quel souvenir ?<br>- Le foulard, bon sang ! Il pleuvait à corde ! Son manteau est détrempé ! Quand au col- Le col n'a rien ! Il est sec, parfait ! Elle portait donc un foulard, s'exaspéra-t-il avant d'enchaîner sur de nouvelles justifications. Un parent pourrait réclamer un bien précieux légalement ou se servir lui-même dans l'appartement de la victime.

Suspectant longtemps ce mystérieux jeune homme, Lestrade se vit forcé d'abandonner cette piste lorsque deux membres de son équipe témoignèrent en sa faveur. Ils expliquèrent ainsi que le fameux Sherlock Holmes avait passé la matinée dans les bureaux de Scotland Yard, harcelant le personnel de l'accueil pour apporter ses conclusions sur plusieurs enquêtes. Les dossiers qu'il avait déposés étaient tous adressé « au responsable de cette parodie grotesque de justice »

S'emparant dans un rire narquois des cahiers à la couverture jaune, il les rangea parmi d'autres papiers dans ses tiroirs, se promettant d'y jeter un œil à l'avenir. Ecroulé sur sa chaise de bureau, Lestrade médita longtemps sur le bienfondé d'un projet qu'il couvait depuis cet après-midi.

**2.**

Nouvelle journée, nouvelle enquête. Enchaînant les affaires comme d'autres enchaîneraient les vacances ou les sorties, Lestrade s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion. Appuyé contre un réverbère de Brick Lane, une cigarette à la bouche, il observait la foule qui se pressait contre les barrières de sécurité. Relevant le col de son manteau, il ne quitta pas la masse de badauds des yeux, attendant désespérément un signe, une venue.

Son pari stupide porta finalement ses fruits : le visage qu'il espérait voir se distingua parmi les autres individus, avides de détails croustillants. Les mêmes boucles noires, le même regard perçant juché par-dessus la laine d'une écharpe gris perle. Lestrade écrasa son mégot avant de céder à la tentation et de se rapprocher de l'énergumène :  
>- Encore vous ?<br>- Vous m'attendiez, déclara le garçon, sûr de lui.  
>- Présomptueux !, railla Lestrade en recoiffant sa tignasse soumise au vent de septembre. Disons que je m'attendais à vous voir ici.<p>

Ce regard clair et inqualifiable se planta dans le sien, coupant court à toute possibilité de fuite ou de retraite.  
>- Je veux travailler avec vous, lui avoua Sherlock. J'ai besoin de résoudre ces affaires.<p>

Audacieux, le jeune homme se glissa sous les banderoles et se planta face à Lestrade, légèrement déstabilisé par le pouvoir de persuasion du jeune homme. Il voulait un signe ? Il le recevait en ce moment même. Soupirant à l'idée de commettre la plus belle erreur de sa carrière, il fit signe au garçon de le suivre.

Victorieux, Sherlock afficha un mince sourire sur son visage, précédant Lestrade jusqu'à la scène de crime. En toute légalité, cette fois, se permit-il d'ajouter.

Sur place, Lestrade lui laissa cinq minutes pour faire ses preuves. Arpentant la pièce, grattant le parquet, fouillant les poches de la victime, Holmes se releva à quelques secondes de l'ultimatum. D'un geste de la main, il époussetât son long manteau noir.  
>- Vous tenez la clé de cette affaire, je présume ?, se moqua doucement l'inspecteur en attendant la démonstration ou l'échec de son nouveau protégé.<p>

Secouant ses boucles noirs, Sherlock haussa les épaules :  
>- Evidemment.<p>

Holmes, sûr de lui, entreprit l'explication précise et détaillée de son raisonnement. Soufflé par la maîtrise du jeune homme, Lestrade insista pour disposer de son numéro de téléphone. Sherlock s'exécuta avec plaisir et arrogance. « Au cas où », modéra l'inspecteur en rangeant son portable tout en sachant très bien que la prochaine rencontre ne traînerait pas. Incapable d'expliquer la raison de cet instinct, Lestrade ressentit un curieux pressentiment : celui qui lui annonçait le début d'une fructueuse collaboration.

**3.**

Par un hasard qu'il aurait qualifié d'amusant si les circonstances n'étaient pas si dramatiques, Lestrade contacta Holmes un mois exactement après le meurtre de Brick Lane. Celui-ci répondit avec l'enthousiasme et la ferveur d'un artiste sur le point d'exécuter un nouveau numéro.

Arrivé sur les lieux en chemise, les cheveux en broussailles, Lestrade l'interrogea sur cet accoutrement si léger pour les températures actuelles. Le jeune homme secoua sa main pour le faire taire, repérant sûrement quelques infimes détails planqués sous les lambeaux de plâtre tombés du mur ou dans la boucle d'oreille droite légèrement patinée.

Adossé à la porte de ce taudis, Lestrade l'observa sous un jour nouveau. Arpentant le bois de ses longs doigts fin, le garçon semblait évoluer dans un monde différent du sien. Remarquant certains tics du jeune homme, Lestrade laissa échapper un petit rire lorsque Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, pris d'un doute. Un sourire revint immédiatement sur ce visage concentré tandis qu'il récupérait, à l'aide d'une pince à épiler dénichée dans sa poche, une fibre beige et torsadée.

Lentement, l'inspecteur l'applaudit. Malheureusement pour eux, les réjouissances allaient être de courtes durées.

Au moins aussi déçu qu'agacé, Lestrade tâchait de calmer un Sherlock aussi survolté que lui. Furieux, le jeune homme faisait les cents pas dans la ruelle qui jouxtait la scène. A leur plus grand désarroi, la fibre débusquée sur les lieux n'appartenait pas à un suspect mais bien à Anderson, le médecin légiste de l'équipe. Holmes le prit immédiatement en grippe, dénigrant la formation du professionnel :  
>- Il n'a jamais appris à ne pas contaminer une scène ?<p>

Assis sur l'une des marches de l'escalier de secours, l'inspecteur capitula et porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres. Il tendit finalement le paquet à son jeune comparse. Assis, ils cessèrent de discuter, retrouvant peu à peu le calme qui leur manquait.  
>- Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que vous êtes le seul à avoir repéré cette foutue fibre. Si je vous laisse le droit de venir vous ingérer dans mes affaires, c'est que je vous considère comme quelqu'un de compétent.<br>- Plus compétent que certains de votre équipe, assurément, médit Sherlock en tirant une bouffée supplémentaire. Ceci dit, je pense que ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai, selon vos propos, le droit de « traîner dans vos pattes »

Lorsque les yeux clairs fixèrent les siens, Lestrade détourna la tête. Exposé, il comprit que Sherlock ne se contentait pas de décortiquer les affaires criminelles mais prenait également un malin plaisir à déchiffrer les gens. Refusant d'être étudié comme une souris écartelée dans un laboratoire, l'inspecteur se releva d'un bond et conseilla à Sherlock de prendre quelques jours de congés.

**4.**

La méfiance ayant prit le pas sur l'admiration, Lestrade rechigna à contacter Sherlock. Se contentant de travailler à l'ancienne, Lestrade et son équipe parvinrent à résoudre chacune des affaires qui furent confiés à Scotland Yard. Peut-être plus lentement que si Sherlock était intervenu. Lestrade s'en fichait bien : ce type était dangereux pour lui, pour sa carrière, pour son intégrité et son statut au sein de son équipe.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier message de Sherlock. Le détective s'était alors contenté de lui demander si un dossier l'attendait, priant presque Lestrade de lui soumettre une affaire, même la plus futile.

L'inspecteur n'avait jamais répondu, rangeant aussitôt son portable dans la poche de sa veste. Pris d'un frisson, il éprouva un mauvais pressentiment : il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, fait sortir le fauve de sa cage.

Lestrade s'attendait à recevoir d'autres messages de l'apprenti détective. Il l'imaginait difficilement lâcher prise après un seul et unique essai infructueux. Il supposait même que l'indifférence dont il avait fait preuve à son égard finirait par raviver l'acharnement du jeune homme.

Les nouvelles qu'il lui parvint finalement en cette fin d'octobre lui ôtèrent toute envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Sherlock. Lorsque son écran s'anima, Lestrade décrocha machinalement. Surpris de l'identité de son interlocuteur, il s'écroula finalement sur le siège de sa voiture.

Jetant le téléphone sur le siège passager, il démarra en trombe et fila vers l'hôpital de Great Ormond. Dans l'une des chambres du quatrième étage, il retrouva l'auteur du coup de fil. Toujours aussi élégant en dépit des circonstances, Mycroft Holmes patientait, raide comme un piquet, aux côtés de l'unique lit de la pièce.  
>- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si vite.<br>- J'ai grillé… quelques feux, répondit maladroitement Lestrade en s'approchant craintivement du patient, distinguant finalement les boucles noires qui contrastaient avec la blancheur des draps. Il va- Il ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Il n'y aucune séquelle physique à craindre, précisa Mycroft en consultant sa montre. Il dort depuis deux heures à présent.<p>

Avachi sur l'une des chaises, l'inspecteur soupira de soulagement. Observant la poche de perfusion qui s'écoulait à un rythme régulier et apaisant, il entreprit de trouver les réponses aux questions qui le taraudaient :  
>- Vous m'avez parlé d'une overdose… Mais de quoi ? Somnifères ?<br>- Cocaïne, encore et toujours.

Les yeux ronds, le regard de Lestrade oscillait entre le malade alité et son frère déclarant avec un sang-froid perturbant que son cadet était un junkie.  
>- Lorsqu'il demeure inactif, mon frère a quelques vieux démons qui reviennent à la charge…<p>

Incertain de la conduite à adopter, l'inspecteur se figea sur la main frêle et pâle qui, autrefois, s'agitait sur une scène de crime pour réclamer un peu de calme.  
>- Et dire que j'ai presque intégré un addict à mon équipe… Encore une belle boulette !<p>

Le profil bourgeois de Mycroft demeura impassible. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décida à prendre la parole :  
>- Vous n'avez commis aucune erreur, répliqua le curieux personnage. Vous détenez en revanche un bien précieux et unique. La possibilité de sauver un brillant esprit d'une mort prématurée.<p>

Silencieux, Lestrade ne se prononça pas dans l'immédiat. Il répertoria un à un les arguments qui le poussaient à tendre la main à cet étrange garçon. L'esprit aiguisé de ce dernier était un avantage inestimable pour une équipe qui, il fallait le reconnaître, pataugeait parfois dans la criminalité londonienne qui ne cessait de s'accroître.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'unique qualité que Lestrade prêtait à Sherlock. Jusqu'ici, il avait été soufflé par l'enthousiasme du flamboyant apprenti détective. Il succombait presque à sa fraîcheur et sa curiosité. La vision pâle et fatiguée de cette personnalité surprenante, sa fragilité soigneusement dissimulée, achevèrent de lui attirer la sympathie de Lestrade.

Acceptant le marché proposé par Mycroft, les derniers doutes de l'inspecteur s'envolèrent lorsque l'aîné déposa sa carte au creux de sa main.  
>- Gouvernement britannique ?<br>- Rien de très important, mentit le fonctionnaire en consultant machinalement les constantes de son frère. Je vous remercie en son nom.  
>- Que devrais-je faire ?<br>- Compliquez-lui la vie. Ne lui laissez pas une seule minute de répit. Il vous détestera peut-être… Mais vous lui rendrez service.

Lestrade acquiesça, impatient d'assister au réveil du jeune homme. L'esprit perdu entre la contemplation du ciel nuageux de Londres et le visage paisible de son futur comparse, Lestrade s'accorda une remarque douce-amère :  
>- Et dire que je pensais m'ennuyer durant ma malheureuse journée de congé…<p>

Au terme de trois heures d'attente, les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent timidement. Tentant de reconnaître les deux silhouettes perchées au-dessus de son lit, il grimaça :  
>- Ce doit être un cauchemar…<p>

Lestrade éclata de rire, s'adressant au convalescent d'une voix plus douce qu'ordinaire :  
>- Tu nous as fait peur, p'tit.<br>- Je pense que les onze années qui nous séparent ne sont pas un motif suffisant pour me baptiser « p'tit », inspecteur, gémit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous devons être… Jeudi. Quelle heure ?  
>- Dix-sept heures trente, répliqua Mycroft en consultant sa montre hors de prix. A présent que je suis rassuré sur ton état, je peux enfin retourner à des occupations plus importantes que les caprices d'un cocaïnomane. Je reviendrai demain dans la matinée, Sherlock.<p>

Avant que la porte de la chambre ne se referme, Holmes grimaça, adressant un grinçant au revoir à son frère aîné :  
>- Tu peux t'abstenir ! Et remets mes amitiés à la Reine !<p>

Traînant une chaise jusqu'au lit, Lestrade s'accouda aux barrières sans dire un mot. Intrigué, Sherlock haussa un sourcil et lui pria d'expliquer sa présence.  
>- Ton frère m'a appelé ce matin. J'ai rappliqué ici.<br>- Fantastique… J'aurais encore préféré qu'il me laisse moisir dans mon loft.

Maladroit, l'inspecteur balaya la chambre des yeux avant d'oser affronter le regard du jeune homme.  
>- Cocaïne, donc ?<br>- Avant de nous engager sur ce terrain, je vous prie d'abandonner ce regard affectueux et ce ton paternaliste. Ca dégouline de bons sentiments et je suis suffisamment nauséeux ainsi. Quant au tutoiement… Ca sous-entend un « pauvre petite chose fragile » à la fin de chacune de vos phrases.

Vexé, Lestrade contre-attaqua avec un argument de poids :  
>- Il faudra t'y habituer si on collabore ensemble.<br>- Vous vous êtes enfin aperçu de l'inaptitude de votre équipe ?  
>- Je me reconvertis dans les programmes de réinsertion des junkies, lui asséna sèchement l'inspecteur. Tu ne mets plus le pied sur l'une de mes enquêtes tant que tu n'es pas clean. Contrôles à la clé.<p>

Trop fier pour saisir cette main tendue, Sherlock lui répondit qu'il réfléchirait à cette option. Quant à Lestrade, il lui intima d'une voix autoritaire de reprendre sa sieste et de se retaper aussi vite que possible.

Epuisé, il renonça à se ressasser cette journée éprouvante. Quelques heures plutôt, durant le coup de téléphone de Mycroft, il l'avait imaginé mort. Disparu, froid, lointain. A son plus grand soulagement, Sherlock était finalement bien là, suffisamment fort pour paraître arrogant et sarcastique.

Lorsque ce dernier fut enfin endormi, l'inspecteur regagna le hall et l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il fit la route jusqu'à son appartement à pieds, la tête dans les nuages du ciel gris et dépourvu d'étoiles.

A l'heure de rejoindre son bon vieux lit, Lestrade ne ressentit nullement le besoin de descendre un verre de whisky ou de cognac pour gagner un sommeil réparateur. Submergé par les émotions de la journée, il s'entortilla dans les draps. Il n'était plus question de s'inquiéter : dorénavant, il veillerait de près sur Sherlock.

**5.**

A chaque enquête aboutie, Lestrade ne signait pas uniquement une victoire pour Scotland Yard : il se réjouissait au moins autant du travail accompli que des progrès de Sherlock. Les suspects tombaient les uns après les autres, victimes de cette surprenante mais efficace collaboration. Les rapports toxicologiques étiquetés « Holmes » revenaient négatifs et s'entassaient dans les tiroirs d'un bureau de police. Celui qui s'était forgé le titre de « détective consultant » semblait tenir ses promesses.

En dépit du caractère difficile et des caprices de son comparse, Lestrade éprouvait un certain plaisir à travailler en compagnie du jeune homme. Les efforts qu'il consacrait à Sherlock portaient leurs fruits indirectement, il apprenait à apprivoiser son protégé. Le détective pouvait réfuter ce statut, Lestrade n'en pensait pas moins : soucieux de son bien-être, il veillait au grain sur la santé de son collègue.

Sur le chemin du loft de Sherlock, Lestrade pilota habilement sa voiture dans les rues étroites et embouteillées de la capitale. L'heure était tardive, la nuit tombée il refusait de laisser le détective rejoindre son domicile à pieds. Gêné par le silence qui régnait entre eux, l'inspecteur entama un début de conversation :  
>- Ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… C'est du bluff, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux quand même pas reconnaître une dentiste à l'état et la couleur de son vernis, si ?<p>

Un rire narquois s'échappa de la bouche d'Holmes.  
>- Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas en faire autant que c'est forcément du bluff.<p>

Nullement choqué, Lestrade ne répondit rien et afficha une moue dubitative, secrètement dévouée à irriter l'arrogant détective. Le résultat de cette comédie surpassa les attentes de l'inspecteur :  
>- Je connais des choses sur vous que même votre meilleur ami ne suspecte pas.<br>- Pas de meilleur ami. Pas le temps-  
>- Vous avez trente-six ans. Vous angoissez rapidement, vous éprouvez régulièrement des difficultés à dormir. Vous avez un chat, il est roux et probablement en surpoids. Vous aimez les hommes et votre dernière conquête avait vingt-sept ans. Dans votre jeunesse, vous avez pratiqué le volley. Vous ne déjeunez pas : vous vous contentez d'un café noir avec un ou deux sucres.<p>

Oscillant entre stupéfaction et fureur, Lestrade se déporta violemment sur la bande de gauche avant de se garer, une roue heurtant le trottoir. Le visage sombre, il s'adressa à Sherlock d'une voix glaciale :  
>- C'est bon, cesse de faire le malin, j'te crois ! Comment tu as appris pour-<br>- Le volley ? Deux doigts déformés, anciennes fractures courantes et typiques chez les joueurs de ce sport. Pour le café, vous négligez de temps en temps une tâche sur le col de votre chemise. Cristaux de sucre en surface. En revanche, pas de miettes de toasts ou de scones-  
>- Sherlock !, s'impatienta l'inspecteur, honteux d'être disséqué de la sorte. Pour mes- Mes préférences.<p>

A sa grande surprise, le détective ne réalisa son impair qu'à cet instant. Loin d'être gêné, il s'étonna des conséquences de sa révélation :  
>- C'était une chose à ne pas dire ? Vous êtes au courant au moins ?<p>

La tête de l'inspecteur heurta son volant, signe de l'exaspération qui commençait à le gagner :  
>- Comment pourrais-je ne pas être au courant, idiot !<br>- J'ai vu le cachet d'une boîte gay d'Old Compton sur votre main. Vous l'aviez effacé, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il échappe à la lumière bleue lors de l'une de nos enquêtes.

L'ambiance dans la voiture s'apaisa légèrement. Ebouriffant sa tignasse grisonnante, Lestrade se mordit la lèvre, l'air absent. Curieux, Sherlock dérangea la méditation de son collègue :  
>- Il avait vingt-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ouais. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu l'avais deviné comment ce truc là ?

Tout à fait sérieusement, Sherlock détailla son raisonnement avec la fierté de celui qu'on autorise à étaler sa science :  
>- Le jour de mon audition, lorsque vous avez cité ma date de naissance. Vous calculiez mon âge à partir de celui d'une personne née en 1979. Ce devait quelqu'un de proche… Et au hasard d'une conversation, vous aviez mentionné une unique sœur, plus âgée que vous.<p>

Complètement acculé, Lestrade applaudit celui qu'il qualifia ironiquement « d'artiste ». Le détective ne répondit rien, l'air soucieux. Effectuant une marche arrière périlleuse, Lestrade reprit la route. Jetant de furtifs coups d'oeil à son passager, il provoqua ce dernier :  
>- Tu tentes quoi en ce moment ? Découvrir ma taille de chemise ? Mon dessert préféré ?<br>- Le strudel aux pommes, répliqua Sherlock en ravivant la colère de son conducteur. Vous me l'avez dit, une fois… En marchant. C'était à Bedford Way, devant la boulangerie. Visiblement, vous connaissez des problèmes de mémoire.

La voiture se stoppa net à hauteur d'un ensemble d'appartements. Commençant à suspecter une ignorance totale des convenances sociales chez Sherlock, Lestrade lui adressa une légère tape dans le dos :  
>- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Tu réalises parfois avec quelle facilité tu peux agacer les gens ?<br>- Ils ont peur des vérités. Encore plus quand elles sont personnelles, réagit promptement Sherlock. Je connaissais toutes ces informations depuis longtemps. Si vous ne m'aviez pas défié, je n'aurais jamais rien évoqué.

Grattant le revêtement de son volant, le regard perdu sur le compteur, Lestrade accorda un point au jeune homme. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, il procéda à ce qu'il redoutait tant :  
>- Est-ce que cela te pose problème de bosser avec un type comme moi ?<p>

La moitié du visage dissimulée par une écharpe, Sherlock fronça les sourcils :  
>- Je viens justement de dire que je suis au courant depuis… Eh bien, presque le début de notre collaboration.<br>- T'es… tout à fait atypique. Et je commence vraiment à considérer cela comme une qualité, concéda Lestrade en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Prêt à fermer la portière par laquelle il était descendu, Sherlock fit volte-face à l'entente de son nom. Se penchant à l'intérieur de la voiture, un genou sur le siège passager, il attendit vainement que Lestrade prenne la parole.

Au terme d'interminables secondes, l'inspecteur s'approcha soudainement du jeune homme, écartant l'écharpe qui barrait le visage vers lequel il se tendait. Pris de doutes, Lestrade abandonna sa première initiative et se contenta de brosser la joue du détective d'un geste du pouce :  
>- Il serait peut-être temps de me tutoyer.<br>- Je n'en vois pas trop l'intérêt mais soit… Comme tu veux, accepta Sherlock avec une indifférence surprenante, davantage répugné par ce contact physique impromptu que par l'éventuel message qu'il lui portait.

Reprenant sa place derrière le volant, Lestrade lui fit promettre d'être prudent et redémarra, le regard porté sur la route. Attendant que la voiture s'éloigne, le naturel sarcastique reprit ses droits sur Sherlock :  
>- Oui, c'est ça, je ferai attention. On ne se méfie jamais assez des monstres qui vivent sous le lit ou d'une voisine sexagénaire, ricana le détective en composant le code de sécurité de son appartement.<p>

**6.**

Assis sur le cuir rapiécé d'une banquette, Sherlock sirotait le même verre d'eau depuis deux longues heures dans un établissement enfumé et mal fréquenté. Devant lui, Lestrade enchaînait les verres de boissons fortes, grillant cigarette sur cigarette. Si le détective traînait ici, c'était uniquement dans le but d'être reconduit et d'éviter dans un premier temps la pluie et dans un second temps, le métro et son ambiance moite, sa proximité avec des corps poisseux et transpirants.

Considérant d'un œil mauvais ce quatrième verre de scotch, le jeune homme commença à douter que son collègue puisse reprendre le volant. Envisageant de sortir sous les trombes d'eau pour appeler un taxi, il se ravisa et reprit une gorgée de l'eau minérale devenue tiède.  
>- Est-ce que fin d'enquête difficile doit forcément rimer avec beuverie ?<br>- Difficile ? Tu t'fous de qui, Sherlock ! Un de mes gars s'est fait tiré dessus à cause de l'une de mes conneries !  
>- C'est une blessure anodine. Quant à tes prétendues conneries… Vu la fréquence à laquelle tu commets des erreurs, je considère les conséquences comme négligeables.<p>

Un an et demi de collaboration pour en arriver là, regretta Lestrade. Fort d'une expérience et d'une logique implacable, le détective arrivait à maturité, au sommet de son art. L'individu, derrière la carapace, atteignait quant à lui des records d'humour noir et d'indifférence.

Têtu, Lestrade descendit un cinquième verre et y fit tournoyer les glaçons jusqu'à ce l'un d'entre eux s'échappent, terminant sa course sur les genoux du détective.  
>- Je pense que tu as suffisamment abusé de ma patience aujourd'hui. On s'en va.<br>- Attends ! L'addition…  
>- Le billet de cent livres que tu as tendu au barman devrait couvrir tes frais. Allez, avance un peu !<p>

Doublement contrarié, Sherlock précédait Lestrade, lui rappelant à intervalles réguliers de se dépêcher. La pluie qui s'abattait sur eux était une chose l'idée de devoir ensuite appeler un taxi pour regagner l'autre côté de la ville le plongea dans une colère silencieuse.

Inutile d'être un génie pour mesurer les risques que courrait l'inspecteur à rejoindre, seul et éméché, son appartement. Sherlock s'était donc décidé à accomplir sa bonne action annuelle. Le policier se dégrisa légèrement en respirant l'air de la ville détrempée par l'averse, à un tel point qu'il remercia Sherlock dans le hall de son appartement.  
>- J'ai quelques difficultés à m'arrêter…<br>- J'ai connu ça aussi, précisa Sherlock en réalisant que son addiction était un lointain souvenir. Tu devrais monter enfiler des vêtements secs avant-  
>- Est-ce que tu accepterais de monter ? Le temps d'un verre ?<p>

Un regard désapprobateur pesa sur Lestrade qui se reprit aussitôt :  
>- Je sous-entendais un verre de thé. Ou d'eau. Une tasse de café ?<br>- Deux sucres, compléta Sherlock en le rejoignant dans l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que tu parviennes à faire chauffer l'eau sans t'ébouillanter.  
>- C'est bon ! Cesse de me prendre pour un enfant parce que j'ai bu un verre de trop !<br>- Un verre… Et l'reste, siffla le détective en se glissant entre les portes entrouvertes.

Debout au milieu de la cuisine d'un appartement qu'il avait précédemment visualisé dans ses moindres détails, Sherlock accueillit avec amusement la venue d'un chat roux et obèse. Traînant l'une de ses pattes, la créature vint se frotter aux jambes de son propriétaire. De fins poils d'un orange soutenu colorèrent le bas du pantalon de l'inspecteur qui se retourna, une tasse de café fumante à la main.

Le détective l'ingurgita sans un mot, arpentant le séjour avec curiosité, posant son regard sur des détails minimes. Aucune photographie : l'homme couvait une relation difficile. A moins qu'il ne soit résolument tourné vers l'avenir. Un divan à l'inclinaison inégale, le rembourrage davantage creusés là où traînait un oreiller. Lestrade dormait fréquemment dans le salon. Enfin, des chèques cadeaux épinglés sur le mur de la cuisine : l'homme disposait d'argent mais pas d'assez de temps pour le dépenser.

Proche de lui, le propriétaire des lieux écarta ses bras :  
>- Vas-y, annonce-moi la couleur. Qu'est-ce que ce programme télé a bien pu te confier à mon sujet ?<p>

Sherlock sourit : les gens ne comprenaient pas. Il déduisait il s'agissait de logique, pas d'un quelconque pouvoir obscur. Conscient que Lestrade n'était guère dans l'état d'accuser une remarque acerbe, il se contenta de livrer la vérité crue, dépourvue d'artifice dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral et de retrouver son partenaire de jeux :  
>- Tu es un bon flic. Les autres ne sont peut-être pas très bons mais- Tu es assurément le moins mauvais que je connaisse.<p>

Sherlock ferma les yeux, soufflant délicatement sur sa boisson chaude. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son comparse se tenait face à lui. Etablissant un parallèle avec cette soirée, vieille de plusieurs mois, où Lestrade avait eu un comportement qu'il avait considéré comme agressif, le détective le mit en garde :  
>- Seulement si tu demandes la permission. Je déteste les contacts fortuits.<br>- Puis-je…  
>- Je ne refuse jamais une expérience, répliqua Sherlock avec cette maudite moralement scientifique.<p>

Le détective sentit les effluves de whisky s'intensifier à mesure que son comparse s'approchait, encadrant le visage du jeune homme de ses mains hésitantes. Loin d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes, Sherlock se contenterait d'ajouter cette expérience à la liste de celles réalisées en vingt-cinq ans. Lestrade, lui, attendait ce moment depuis des mois et s'apprêtait à le dévorer des yeux. Ou de la bouche. Peut-être même des deux, trancha l'aîné lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de son ami.

Tandis que l'inspecteur se perdait dans un baiser passionné, Sherlock écarquilla les yeux. Surpris de la tendresse avec laquelle le policier se livrait à lui, il répondit d'une manière timorée, submergé par une pensée qui le glaça. Reprenant contenance, Sherlock ferma les yeux sur le visage de l'inspecteur et sur son malaise.

Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Lestrade sentit une main s'insinuer sous l'un des pans de sa chemise, remontant vers son flanc pour disparaître aussitôt.

Se jouant l'un de l'autre, ils gagnèrent quelques mètres en direction de la chambre. Conquérant, Sherlock se dévoua corps et âme à asseoir sa supériorité sur un Lestrade qui se laissait volontiers faire. Achevant de défaire la chemise du jeune homme, il laissa échapper un vague soupir de contentement, s'attirant les remarques hautaines du détective :  
>- Certains évitent de se laisser aller, mon vieux.<br>- Tu serais une plaie d'être aussi prétentieux… Si tu n'étais pas aussi-

Lestrade geignit, le souffle court :  
>- Je rêve ou tu m'as mordu ?<br>- Je ne voyais que ça pour te faire taire.

Le sourire amusé qu'afficha son cadet lui donna des ailes. Soulevant le corps somme toute léger, il le hissa contre son torse, narguant d'un regard celui qu'il déposa précieusement sur les draps froissés du lit. Pris de doutes quant à la suite des évènements, Sherlock observa son amant, sûr de lui et complice, avant de l'attirer, faisant taire les dernières réserves qui subsistaient dans son brillant esprit.

Etrangement fatigué, Sherlock se dressa sur un coude, observant silencieusement l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Au-dessus des épaules musculeuses, il ne discernait que les cheveux grisonnants. Courbatu, le détective découvrait pour la première fois les affres d'une nuit d'ébats relativement mouvementés. Bien qu'il s'opposait en générale à cette activité, Sherlock reconnut qu'il avait pu y trouver un certain plaisir et un défouloir agréable. Lestrade devait être un partenaire de choix, conclut-il en évitant soigneusement d'utiliser le prénom que son amant, essoufflé, l'avait prié d'utiliser. Comme si la mention de ce détail intime était susceptible de rendre ces récents évènements plus vivaces encore. Ils l'étaient déjà, regretta Sherlock en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, la tête posée sur son poing, tournée vers la masse endormie.

Il avait hésité à s'investir dans ce partage, cette activité. Songeant dans un premier instant n'éprouver qu'une curiosité scientifique, Sherlock avait rapidement réalisé que sa motivation ne se tenait pas dans l'acte mais bien dans la personne. Celui envers qui, l'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti redevable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait saisi aucune occasion : on la lui avait offerte avec sincérité et sympathie, contre quelques menus efforts. Un travail sur soi qui le débarrassaient, aujourd'hui, des traces aux creux de ses coudes.

Dans un moment d'effroi, il réalisa que cela signifierait à l'avenir de composer avec cette relation qu'ils avaient conjointement complexifiées. Comme si les relations humaines ordinaires ne l'étaient pas déjà assez, se maudit Sherlock en se levant silencieusement, enfilant pantalon et chemise avant de filer de l'appartement, coupable et désolé.

**7.**

Eprouvant au moins autant de culpabilité que Sherlock, Lestrade évita soigneusement d'aborder ces évènements le lendemain. Réunis sur une scène de crime, les amis s'adressaient des regards timides à intervalles réguliers.

Prêt à sortir les crocs sur la personne qui troublait un moment aussi solennel que son décorticage d'une affaire criminelle, le détective plongea une main dans son manteau et en extirpa son téléphone :

**Mycroft**  
>« <em>Un brillant esprit devrait être en mesure d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes.<em> »

Glacé, Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Ses doigts entamèrent une chevauchée endiablée, portée par l'agacement du cadet de la famille Holmes :

**Sherlock**  
>« <em>L'espionnage au sein d'une fratrie est condamnable. Est-ce que tu suis mes faits et gestes ?<em> »

**Mycroft  
><strong>« _Non, je me contente d'envoyer des messages aléatoires. Visiblement, je suis dans un jour de chance. Cette bêtise que tu as commises, quelle est-elle ?_ »

- Sherlock ?

Le détective releva les yeux de son Nokia, adressant un regard penaud à son collègue :  
>- J'étais distrait.<br>- J'ai remarqué, insista posément Lestrade avant de reprendre d'un ton faussement désintéressé. Qui étais-ce ?

Le jeune homme avait repris l'observation des effets personnels des deux victimes, répliquant d'une voix étouffée à la question du policier :  
>- Mon frère. Il se prend pour… La créature verte dans la « <em>Guerre des étoiles<em> » à la grammaire complètement douteuse-  
>- Yoda. Tu n'as jamais vu ces films ?<p>

Le détective haussa les épaules, plongé dans l'étude d'un bracelet à breloques. Certaines informations n'étaient simplement pas nécessaires dans le rayon interminable des connaissances de l'érudit.

Lorsque la main de Sherlock déposa le bijou abîmé dans celle, gantée, de l'inspecteur, celui-ci s'attendait à une révélation fracassante :  
>- Nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est déroulé… hier, non ?, questionna timidement le jeune homme, dépourvu de sa naturelle arrogance.<br>- Oh… Oui, répliqua Lestrade avant d'éclater de rire. Ben tant pis… Moi qui m'attendais à une piste…

A hauteur de la porte, dos tourné, Sherlock lui offrit ce qu'il attendait :  
>- L'usure sur ce bracelet correspond à l'usage d'une personne gauchère. Notre victime féminine est droitière. Il y a une tâche d'encre à stylo entre le majeur et l'annulaire de cette main et une liste de courses rédigée avec ce pigment dans la poche arrière gauche de son jeans.<p>

Toujours le même, murmura l'inspecteur en confiant la breloque à Anderson, contraint de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce en présence du détective consultant.

Appuyés sur l'une des barrières qui offrait une vue sur la Tamise, les deux hommes s'enlisaient dans une gêne et un mutisme complet. Ce fut l'inspecteur qui prit finalement l'initiative, s'excusant de son attitude entreprenante de la veille.  
>- Je ne suis pas une victime, corrigea Sherlock, réfutant le rôle de la personne abusée et manipulée. Si tu m'avais forcé la main, j'aurais cassé les tiennes. Et quelques autres os.<p>

Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère, arrachant quelques sourires aux deux hommes. Avec une crainte qu'il ne se connaissait pas – celle d'être rejeté -, Sherlock s'avança vers son collègue :  
>- J'ai besoin de temps.<p>

Agréablement surpris, l'aîné attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, savourant les mille horizons qui s'ouvraient à lui. S'éclaircissant la voix, il se jeta à l'eau avec l'assurance d'un adolescent de quinze ans à la veille de son premier rendez-vous :  
>- Je peux… T'inviter dans ce cas ? Pour un vrai rencard ?<br>- Tu peux, répondit le détective d'une voix neutre avant de faire preuve de sa légendaire nature capricieuse. J'accepte… Si c'est un Indien. Je meurs d'envie d'un curry.

Grimaçant, Lestrade plia : l'attachement qu'il ressentait envers ce jeune homme était au-delà de sa hantise de la coriandre et du piment. Se retournant le temps de lever le poing au ciel, il remarqua avec surprise que son cadet n'avait rien raté de cette manifestation de joie. Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent, d'un pas lent, vers le restaurant le plus proche.

**8.**

Le baiser qui suivit les trois rendez-vous qu'ils se fixèrent fut révélateur. D'une part, parce qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose les attiraient irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. D'autre part, parce que Sherlock s'ouvrit enfin sur les craintes qu'il avait éprouvé :  
>- Je risque tout dans cette affaire. Toi signifie mon job, mon job signifie … la drogue et-<p>

Lestrade le fit taire, un doigt posé sur les lèvres tandis qu'ils se balançaient doucement, comme pour se bercer et se rassurer de ce récit angoissant.  
>- Tu n'as pas à choisir entre moi et le boulot puisque je suis ton job, s'amusa le policier en lui caressant la joue. Et si tu l'aimes tant… Pourquoi ne pas embrasser ton travail, là maintenant ?<p>

Impassible, Sherlock regagna la confiance qui lui manquait dans cette expérience inédite et se rua presque sur la bouche de son complice, lui tirant un gémissement de contentement. Lestrade allait droit au but, sans passer par les sinueux et grotesques chemins que les gens normaux empruntaient. Ainsi, le détective éprouva une certaine fierté en se remémorant l'identité de celui contre qui il s'appuyait. Ce gars-là était différent. Ce gars-là était peut-être fait pour lui.

Dans ce baiser, un sourire se perdit. Celui de Sherlock qui réalisa que, s'il risquait beaucoup dans cette histoire, il devait néanmoins tout à son compagnon. Cette pensée le poussa à se laisser enlacer, abandonnant les réticences qu'il éprouvait autrefois à cette simple idée.

Ils étaient là, essoufflés, l'un sur l'autre dans un lit où ils avaient effectué un détour, quatre mois plus tôt. Les peaux collées contrastaient entre elles : la veloutée, laiteuse et pâle qui frémissait contre celle plus rêche, plus virile et marquée de cicatrices.

Lestrade se tenait sur un coude, avec son regard protecteur et ses mains rassurantes. Sherlock était sous lui, les yeux curieux et le sourire énigmatique. Front contre front, l'aîné lui parla de sa voix grave, murmurant des mots pleins de promesses à l'oreille de son amant :  
>- Je ne laisserai personne te causer du tord. Personne, pas même moi.<p>

Sherlock ne répondit rien. L'inspecteur le connaissait assez bien pour ne rien attendre en retour avec un homme tel que lui, tout était question de perceptions et d'instincts. Lestrade en venait peu à peu à considérer les mots comme réducteurs, geôliers de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le jeune homme qu'on lui avait mis – ou plutôt, déposé – dans les pattes. A la différence de Sherlock, il considérait cependant qu'un message maladroit était préférable à un silence suspicieux. Ainsi, la main dans les boucles noires, il lui souffla un compliment :  
>- Depuis que je te connais, je trouve les autres tellement … ordinaires. Des garçons comme toi, y'en n'a pas deux.<p>

Leur regard se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, portés par la tentative d'humour du cadet :  
>- Logique… Le pluriel de Sherlock Holmes est « Armageddon ».<p>

**9.**

Ainsi filait la vie et les années. Contraints d'adopter une vie discrète, Lestrade et Sherlock en étaient arrivés à s'amuser du grand bluff qu'ils opéraient auprès de leurs proches et collègues. Aux yeux du monde, Lestrade était l'un des patrons de Scotland Yard, Sherlock sa carte joker qui les délogeait miraculeusement des impasses dans lesquelles la police s'enfonçait. Quant à ce qui se déroulait après dix-neuf heures et en dehors des – trop nombreuses – heures supplémentaires des deux hommes… Sherlock sourit à cette simple évocation.

Attablé au restaurant italien, le détective négligea son invité à plusieurs reprises, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à son téléphone dernier cri, cadeau attentionné de son compagnon. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'était manifesté par le biais de quatre messages envoyés au cours de cette soirée.

L'arrivée de la quarantaine avait entamé le moral du policier. Sherlock, pour ne rien arranger, avait négligé cette phase délicate et avait annoncé sa décision d'entrer en colocation avec un autre homme. Un ancien militaire de surcroit, dénigrait Lestrade en ressentant toute fois un minimum de compassion pour celui qui subirait prochainement les défauts du détective sans jouir de ses bons côtés.

**Lestrade**  
>« <em>Il a beaucoup moins de cheveux blancs que moi.<em> »

Sherlock sourit, avant d'entamer la rédaction d'un message à l'intention de son compagnon :  
>«<em> J'aime tes cheveux gris. Ils me rappellent que je suis définitivement plus jeune que toi.<em> »

Rangeant finalement le portable dans l'une de ses poches, le détective s'excusa auprès de John, son invité. Suivant la volonté de Lestrade et sa propre curiosité, il testa subtilement son colocataire sur ses préférences en matière de partenaires. Sherlock en profita alors pour annihiler toute ambigüité, posant le doigt sur la formule qui résumait parfaitement sa situation à la fois secrète et improbable :

- John, hum. Je pense que vous devriez savoir que je me considère marié à mon travail. Je suis plus que flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez... Mais je ne recherche rien pour l'instant.

Négligeant la réponse choquée du médecin, Sherlock rassura son compagnon d'un bref : il n'avait définitivement rien à craindre. Pensif, le détective dissimula un bref sourire derrière sa serviette, amusé par la plus pure des vérités qu'il connaissait : « Je ne recherche rien pour l'instant. ». Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait tout.


End file.
